cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dam Piece
Overview From the Task Force "The Rule of Three" given by Positron. Souvenir's Text Dam piece You've kept this piece of the Paragon City Dam, a reminder of the mission you've come to think of as: The Rule of Three Your task force was formed under the guidance of Positron, one of the Surviving Eight Heroes. Positron kicked off your group's career by sending you against the Vahzilok in an effort to uncover a poisoning plot. You recovered some of the poison and turned it over to Positron, in the hopes that he could concoct an antidote. Positron had two more tests for your team: to recover a working Clockwork piece, and to rescue some FEMA workers from the Circle of Thorns. The FEMA workers were being interrogated about the Paragon City Dam in Faultline. They weren't much help to the Circle of Thorns, though, because your task force came in and whisked them away. You were unable to recover a working Clockwork piece, but you did secure something else, a mechanical part that was unlike anything the Clockwork have been known to use. The Clockwork defended this piece to the last Sprocket, so you assumed it was important in the Clockwork King's plans. Positron still had a few tests for your task force. When he sent you after the Vahzilok, you recovered a blood sample from an early victim of the evil doctor's latest plot. You turned it over to Positron for further analysis. You also found some dam blueprints in a Clockwork den and recovered a powerful tome from the Circle of Thorns. When you returned with the book, Numina translated it, and you learned that water and lightning augment the mystic ritual the Circle was planning to conduct. Following up on your leads, Positron sent you to a Vahzilok den, where you uncovered another set of dam blueprints. You now realized that three major villain organizations each had designs on the Paragon City Dam. The Clockwork intended to destroy the dam, the Vahzilok planned to poison it, and the Circle wanted to use it in a ritual to create great power. While tracking down the Clockwork using a device of Positron's design, your team came upon a battle between the Clockwork and the Vahzilok. The metal men were trying to prevent the zombies from interfering with their plans. Later, while searching for a Circle of Thorns lair, you stumbled across another Clockwork attack. The Circle of Thorns seemed to have their hands full fighting off the Clockwork, but you learned that the mystics were planning a similar attack against the Vahzilok. You stopped both battles and prevented the carnage from spilling into the streets. Positron's worst fears were realized. All three groups knew of each other's intentions, and they all resolved to act immediately. Positron sent you to protect the dam while he tried to coordinate Freedom Phalanx. The Phalanx was not needed, as the might and power of your task force were enough to win the day. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs